1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an angular anchor of an orthopedic assembly, and to a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An orthopedic assembly may be used to align and stabilize a fracture of a long bone. To align and stabilize a fractured femur, for example, the orthopedic assembly may include an intramedullary nail configured to be driven into a prepared intramedullary canal of the femur and a lag screw that extends through the intramedullary nail and across a fracture line of the femur. For example, if the fracture line is located across the femoral neck, the lag screw may extend through the intramedullary nail, beyond the fracture line, and into the femoral head to secure the femoral head to the femoral shaft.
During the life of the implanted orthopedic assembly, anatomical forces may cause the femoral head to deviate from its proper position relative to the femoral shaft along the fracture line. For example, under a downward anatomical force, the femoral head may collapse relative to the femoral shaft along the fracture line. An optimized alignment of the orthopedic assembly is desired to minimize these undesirable deviations in position.